


Shopping Day

by travellerofdawn



Series: Dearly Beloved - SoRiku Drabble Collections [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellerofdawn/pseuds/travellerofdawn
Summary: Sora and Riku go to IKEA to find a bookshelf.They come back to their dorm with something else instead.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Dearly Beloved - SoRiku Drabble Collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Shopping Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble request my friend Avi submitted on twitter for me.

Sora and Riku put all their stuff away in their college dorm when they got there. They were surprised to have gotten each other as roommates. But they were super happy to get each other as roommates. The only things they could not unpack right now was their books. The reason being was the college dorm did not supply their room with a bookcase.

“So Riku, any idea on where two broke college students could get a decent bookcase?” Sora asked.

Riku looked through his IKEA Catalogue. He was always a fan of their stuff. Good quality furnishings at a decent price. Perfect for college students who need them. This is the place where he and Sora would look for a bookshelf for their books. He found the perfect bookshelf in the catalogue and pointed it to Sora. “IKEA has what we need Sora”.

Sora gave Riku a big grin. “Great! Let’s go then!”

Luckily, the nearest IKEA was only five minutes away by foot from their dorm. So they walked over there and looked around for awhile. There was an area set for their bookshelf that they wanted but sadly, it was sold out.

Sora couldn’t help but to pout. “I don’t like coming to a store and leaving with nothing Riku. Can’t we look around a bit more to see if we can find something interesting?”

Riku chuckled at Sora’s idea. Of course stores were like Sora’s idea of a playground. He ruffled Sora’s hair. “Sure Sora. I don’t see why not.”

So they went through IKEA and eventually found a lovely but cheap silverware sorter that only cost about $1.50 plus tax. They ended up buying that and heading back to their apartment.

Sora looked at Riku. “Maybe we can keep our books packed until two weeks after school starts? I’m sure IKEA will have enough bookcases by then.”

Riku nodded his head. “Good idea Sora.”


End file.
